The present invention relates generally to movement detection systems and particularly to movement detection systems in combination with warning devices that are activated by the movement detection systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in systems for detecting the proximity of movement within a hazard zone or area, particularly the movement of mobile plant and other moving vehicles or of the movement of people approaching a hazard, and then warning people of the presence of such vehicles in close proximity to them or of them approaching the hazards when detected by the detection systems in order to reduce the risk of accidents which could result in injury or death or damage. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a fork-lift truck alert system to warn people in close proximity to the fork-lift of its presence so that people are aware that the fork-lift is close by so that they can take evasive action or remain out of harm""s way until the fork-lift moves away or departs the hazard zone. Also, the present invention relates to a portable hazard warning system that alerts people that they are approaching a hazardous area or zone.
The present invention finds particular application as a safety system comprising the proximity detection system and warning system for use in a work place, such as for example, a factory, warehouse, transportation facility, such as an airport, or the like to alert workers to the proximity of a hazard.
Although the present invention will be described with particular reference to one form of the detection system and warning system activated by operation of the detection system for alerting people to the presence of a fork-lift truck or similar in a work environment, it is to be noted that the scope of the present invention is not limited to the described embodiment, but rather the present invention is more extensive in scope by including other forms and arrangements of both the movement detection system and the warning system and the uses of the forms of both systems in other applications including both fixed and portable systems.
Mobile plant, including fork-lift trucks, pallet carriers, road transport vehicles, tractors, cranes, excavators, vehicles generally and the like often present a significant injury hazard to personnel in the work environment such as for example in factories, warehouses, transportation facilities or the like, when these vehicles are operating in areas where pedestrians may also be present, particularly in confined areas where pedestrians and vehicles share a common path, roadway or similar. As the vehicles are often large and heavy, even when travelling at a slow speed, any pedestrian collision accidents are generally serious or fatal to the pedestrian, and often result in damage to surrounding structures. There have been some other systems in use for detecting and warning of the presence of mobile plant and vehicles. For example, one previously available technique employed one or more fixed linear infra-red beam detector or detectors which trigger an alarm when the linear beam impinging on the detector is broken or otherwise interrupted by passage of a vehicle across the beam which temporarily disrupts the beam allowing the alarm to be activated. Another previously available example is the use of a visible flashing hazard warning light mounted on the vehicle or mobile plant, particularly at or towards the top of the vehicle where it could be seen more readily, and the use of the vehicle""s horn or reversing beeper to warn pedestrians of the proximity of the vehicle to the pedestrian in high risk areas, such as for example, in shared carriageways or similar. A further previously considered proposal is the use of radio frequency devices, such as for example, vehicle mounted transponders and associated fixed detection devices or readers to detect the presence of the vehicle or plant which activates a warning device such as either a visible or audible warning alarm.
However, all of these previously available methods and devices have not been entirely successful for a variety of reasons since they suffer from one or more various disadvantages and shortcomings. In the example in which a fixed linear infra-red beam sensor is used to generate a pedestrian warning alarm, the main disadvantages are that the alarm can be triggered by movement of pedestrians through the beam as well as by passage of vehicles through the beam, which produces many xe2x80x9cfalse-alarmsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfalse-triggeringsxe2x80x9d of the warning device which has a tendency to cause complacency in pedestrians and other nearby workers. Further, the coverage of an extended detection area providing reliable and sufficiently early warning in all instances is difficult, as well as expensive, to install and to maintain due to the linear nature of the beams of radiation.
The use of a flashing hazard lamp, horn, reversing beeper or similar devices fulfil a basic safety role, but have the disadvantages that the hazard lamp or other visible warning device may not be visible to a pedestrian at an obscured location, such as at a doorway, in a corridor or at a corner where the vehicle is unsighted by the person until it is almost too late to avoid a collision. This is particularly so when the vehicle and pedestrian simultaneously approach the same closed swinging door from either side. Further, ambient site noise may mask the audible horn warning because the horn may be sounded on the other side of a doorway or closed door or the operator may forget to operate the horn at all of the high hazard locations so that the pedestrian is unaware of the approaching vehicle. Radio frequency transponder-based systems have the typical disadvantages of high directionality, and/or of restricted range which is typically of up to a few meters only which does not provide sufficient coverage of the work area and which is often insufficient to provide adequate warning for the person, respectively. There is also the difficulty in defining and/or restricting the zone of coverage using these types of systems which in turn restricts their usefulness in such applications. As the radio frequency transponder-based systems are essentially linear it is difficult to comprehensibly cover a designated area of the workplace unless a complex array of components are used. Accordingly, there has not, at the time of developing the present invention, been any significant application of radio frequency-based technology to fork-lift or mobile plant safety warning systems, or to portable hazard warning systems despite radio-based technologies being available for many years.
Non-transponder based radio frequency systems have also been tried, however these typically suffer from difficulties in defining a stable triggering distance leading to false alarms being triggered and also difficulties in containing the triggering signal such that it does not trigger detectors in other zones by passing through walls.
Therefore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a detection system for detecting the presence of a mobile plant, such as a fork-lift truck, in the vicinity of the detection system which activates a warning system to alert people in close proximity of the presence of the vehicle in response to detection of the presence of the vehicle in order to reduce or eliminate the risk or injury or damage caused by collision with the vehicle. It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a portable hazard detection and warning system for personal use.
According to the present invention there is provided a movement detection and warning system comprising a transmitter means for transmitting a signal in association with an event or an object, the signal being adapted for triggering a detector means, said detector means being tuned to only detect the signal transmitted by the transmitter means when the detector is located within a predetermined distance from the transmitter means, said detector means activating an alarm means in response to being triggered by the transmitted signal thereby providing an early and distinct warning to people in the vicinity of the detectors in order to eliminate or reduce the chances of the person sustaining injury.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of warning a person of the proximity of an object or event comprising associating the object or event with a transmitter means for transmitting a signal, the signal triggering a detector means, said detector being tuned to only detect the signal transmitted by the transmitter means so that when the person and object or event are located within a predetermined distance from each other the transmitter means transmits a signal to the detector means such that the detector means activates an alarm means in order to provide an early and distinct warning to the person in the vicinity of the object or event in order to alert the person to the presence of the object or event.
Typically, the movement detection system is a combined movement detection and warning system. More typically, the movement detection and warning system provide advance warning of the presence of a hazard or potentially dangerous object or event. More typically, the object is a moveable object. Even more typically, the moveable object is a vehicle or mobile plant equipment, preferably a fork-lift truck. Typically, the event is a hazardous event, such as a disaster area, accident site, spill of toxic chemicals or similar.
Typically, the transmitter means is rotatable or is provided with means for rotation. More typically, the transmitter means transmits a rotating signal. Even more typically, the transmitted signal is a rotating encoded fan-shaped beam, preferably a rotating infra-red beam. Even more typically, the transmitted signal is transmitted through an angle of 360xc2x0 around the item, object or event. Even more typically, the transmitted signal is pulsed, discontinuous, continuous, or the like.
Typically, the transmitted signal is an infra-red beam and the transmitter means is a infra-red transmitter.
Typically, the transmitter means is located on the vehicle, item, object or close to the event.
Typically, the detector means detects the encoded infra-red signal. Typically, the detector means is triggered by the signal from the transmitter means when the transmitter means is within a predetermined distance from the detector means.
Typically, the vehicle may approach the detector from any horizontal direction as the transmitter rotates to send a transmitted beam through 360xc2x0 around the vehicle.
Typically, the infra-red transmitter embodies an encoded infra-red source and associated electronic systems and rotating mirror contoured to produce a rotating fan-shaped beam of infra-red light having a narrow dimension in the horizontal plane and a wider dimension in the vertical plane such that an invisible warning zone is produced around the vehicle when it is in operation.
Typically, the infra-red transmitter is a static array of light-emitting Diodes (LEDs). More typically, the individual LEDs or a selected bank or banks of LEDs are able to be illuminated by an electronic circuit or sequencing circuit. More typically, the LEDs are operated to produce a rotating fan-shaped beam of infra-red illumination. Typically, the LEDs are driven from one switch. More typically, the LEDs are arranged in arrays and are operated in a prearranged sequence or sequences.
Typically, the detector embodies the detection and alarm functions. More typically, the detector may be battery powered. More typically, the detector may be worn on the apparel or safety clothing of personnel for activation when the person becomes within a predetermined distance of the vehicle or mobile plant or of a hazard/hazardous area or zone or event. Typically, the alarm means includes an audible and visible warning. More typically, the personal detector provides an audible and/or visible warning to the wearer of the personal alarm when the person is located within the warning zone of the vehicle mounted transmitter or of a portable transmitter.
Typically, the transmitter is battery, mains or solar powered. More typically, the transmitter is fixed or portable.
Typically, the signal transmitted by the transmitter means is used to remotely operate access control devices. More typically, the access control devices include boom gates, swing, roller and sliding doors or other operating mechanisms.